Austin's Jelousy
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: Ally has a crush on Dallas and vice versa, but Austin feels Ally deserves someone better than Dallas. Austin knows a secret Dallas is hiding. Will he tell Ally, Will she believe him? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Distant Austin

**This is my first A&A fan fiction story so please read and review, don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter 1: Distant Austin**

**Ally's POV**

It has been a year since Austin and I have agreed to be partners, but lately he has been acting strange and distant, take last week for an example.

Flashback*

"Want to work on a new song?" I ask, "Umm, sure" Austin replied doing pushups in the middle of the practice room, when I finally got him to help he could not stay focused, never look at me, and seemed upset.

End Flashback*

You see earlier that afternoon I ran into Dallas chatted up a storm till Austin came and pulled me away so we could work on our song for Austin's concert next Friday. 'He is acting really strange' I thought and wondered why.

"Ally, come help me downstairs!" My dad yelled

I got up from my daydreaming at the piano to go downstairs to help the demanding customers in my family store Sonic Boom.

As soon as I got down stairs I saw Dallas at the counter going through the guitar picks.

"Hey Dallas" I said. Dallas looked up and smiled at me with that smile that could make any girl go blind, "Hey Ally, What's up?" "Nothing really, just working. How about yourself?"

"Same except I am looking for the perfect guitar pick to get for my sister's birthday."

"Aw, that is so sweet." I said "What's so sweet?" I heard from behind me. I jumped and saw Austin who was smiling from my reaction. "Austin! You scared me how did you get in here without me seeing you?" "Umm, Ally there is a thing called the back door." I roll my eyes at my tall, blonde partner. "No kidding Austin." " You didn't answer my question Ally." He said He sounded a little upset. "What's wrong Austin?" "Nothing" he quickly responded and walked off. "Austin!"

**Oooh , a little Auslly drama is brewing. Could it be hate, jealousy, love. I guess you have to read it to find out. I will update as soon as possible. Sorry for mistakes. Please review, and if have questions feel free to pm me!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Me Jealous?

**Hey! Here is chapter two! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally or anyone associated with the show. But I do own Katherine Marie Dawson, Ally's sister in my story. Enjoy! ( Ally's sister will be in chapter three)**

**Chapter 2: Me Jealous?**

**Austin's POV **

"Austin" I heard Ally yell as I walked out of the store to the food court where I found Dez.

"Hey Austin, what's up?" "Nothing" I mumbled angrily. "Whoa, dude. Something must be right you look really mad." He said. "Well…." I start. "What?" he asked. "It's about Ally; she hangs out, and talks to that jerk. Always smiling, and laughing around him. She always blushes, it makes me mad, she deserves better than him." I whisper yell. Dez's eyes widened, "Why are you so protective of her?... Omg, you like her and you're jealous!" Dez exclaimed. "What?…. Me jealous? Phhfft, No way." I say. Dez looked at me uncertainly but said " Alright, fine, if you say so." " I am not jealous Dez, And I don't like Ally that way."

Although I said this, and I sounded like I meant it, no matter how many times I told myself what I said was true, I knew it wasn't. I was totally in love with Ally and I was jealous of Dallas. Because he could make Ally smile so big, laugh so hard, and blush so much like I wish I could. She deserves better than him, even if she is not with me. I should tell her my feelings. But talking to her sister first might help. And I should also tell Ally a secret about Dallas that she doesn't know about yet.

**And there's chapter 2. There is a secret that Austin will tell Ally. There may be 2 or 3 more chapters after this. I don't know yet. Review what you think the secret is.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Hey guys! Here is chapter three! Yay!1 The Next chapter will be the last. **** But I might make a sequel. **** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ya know….**

**Chapter 3: Sisters & Secrets**

**Austin's POV**

I got up from the table and drove to my house. When I get to my house I go upstairs to my room to call Ally. She picked up on the second ring.

" Hello?" She said, the sound her voice made me smile. " Hey Alls!" " Hey Austin. What's up? "She said in a cheery voice. "Nothing really. I need to talk to you." "Ok. Sure." She said with a little bit of concern in her voice. " Nothing is wrong Alls. I need to tell you something about Dallas, I should have told your sooner." I said half heartedly. " Ok…. What?" Ally sounded confused.

" Two years ago Dallas show up on my parents doorstep needing a place to stay. He stayed three weeks before leaving to go back to his Amish family for his arranged marriage. He came back Two months and a week later with his wife after they had been shunned. 9 months later they have a baby. My parents agreed to buy them a house He is still living in that house with his wife and his 1 year old baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ally." I say disappointed in myself.

I didn't hear anything for two minutes. "Ally?" I ask. Then I heard crying, and I knew she was extremely upset.

" Dallas is a jerk! I can't believe he would flirt with me when he has a wife and a baby! And you! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She yelled while crying.

" I'm sorry Ally." I didn't hear anything else. ' She hung up on me ' I thought. But then I realized I deserved it.

**Skip a week***

**Austin's POV**

It has been a week and Ally still hasn't talked to me, and I was getting very frustrated. I drove to Sonic Boom. Ally wasn't there and I looked everywhere. I went to the practice room and started hits random notes till I threw my phone in anger. I'm so stupid.

**Ally's POV**

I know it has been a week but I am still mad that Austin never told me Dallas' secret. I was in the food court when Dez walked up to me.

" Hey Ally." He said and waved " Hey Dez." I said grumpily " What's wrong Grumpy?" He said trying to cheer me up. " I'm still mad at Austin." " I understand but he did what he did to protect you and he was jealous." " Why would he be jealous? We are just friends. We don't think of it other that way." " That's what you think but that's for Austin to tell you. He did what he did for a reason. You should apologize and make up. Team Austin won't be the same with you guys fighting." I think Dez talked some sense into me, I thanked him and hurried off to find Austin.

I heard a piano and crying as I walked into Sonic Boom and up to the stairs to the practice room. The store was closed and the practice room door was open. I walked to find Austin sitting on the piano bench playing the piano till he put his head on the keys and cried. Austin never cried, and now I had to watch him cry because of me.

" Hey." I said quietly. Austin shot his head up and wiped his eyes and looked at me. " Hi" He whispered. " I'm sorry Austin, I should have never yelled like that." " Get out." He said. "What?" I was shocked. " Get out and leave me alone!" He yelled.

" Austin what's up with you?" " What's up? What's up? This is what's up!" He yelled. He got up and walked over to me and kissed me passionately.

" What was that for?" I asked amazing at how the kiss felt.

" I'm in love with you Allyson Lynn Dawson! I always have been and always will be!" He said and kissed me again.

" I have always been in love with you too Austin Monica Moon! I always have been and always will be!" I whispered.

" Then why did you flirt with Dallas? " He asked. " To make you jealous. Why did you flirt with every girl?" I asked. " To make you jealous." He said. We kissed again. " " I love you Austin!" " I love you too Alls!"

**There is chapter 3! I really enjoyed writing it! I thought it was funny, and sweet. Review it up! **


	4. Chapter 4: Better Together, What?

**Hey guys! Here is the final chapter. **** But, depending on how many reviews I get, I might make a sequel! **** And you guys pick the title for the story and chapters. **** However, I will not make a story over the rating of K+ because I am not comfortable cussing and writing about intimate things in my story. Sorry just my opinion. And I am sorry about not having Ally's sister in the story; I decided not to involve her in my story after all. But please read and review! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything associated with it or the song Better Together.**

**Chapter 4: Better Together….. What?**

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I have been dating since I kissed her and told her I loved her for 6 months, and we were still going steady, until something made me jealous all over again.

**Two weeks ago***

I was walking in the mall to the beat of my IPod and singing along with the new song Ally wrote me.

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh

Sometimes, I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
Your words, they're always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble

Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
'Cause we're better togetheryou're not even trying  
Like

Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
Like the sun needs a world to shine on  
You're the bright side of every day  
Me without you just isn't the same

Hey, I will always stay (stay)  
By your side forever (ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh oh oh oh

By the time I finished singing I had reached the food court, I looked around to find Ally when my mouth dropped.

Ally was sitting with another boy talking, laughing and blushing, the exact same thing she did with Dallas to make me jealous.

Ally spotted me and invited me to come and sit with them; I went over to make up an excuse to get out of it. "Hey Alls, I would love to sit and chat but I have a family dinner and I'm running late." I said hoping she'd buy it. Oh ok, I'll call you later then?" She asked half heartedly. "Of course, I'll be by Sonic boom later, if you want to meet me there." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

I walked to Sonic Boom and stayed in the practice room until Ally was about to come back from her break and snuck out the back door, walked slowly around the mall till I reached the front entrance of Sonic boom.

"Ally?" I called "Up here!" I heard and walked upstairs to the practice room.

" Hey." I said smiling at Ally. " Hey, how was your family dinner?" She asked. I did not expect that question so I had to make something up.

" It went really well. We went and ate Mexican." I said, hating that I was lying to Ally.

" Really, I stopped by your house and your parents were still there." Ally said doubting what I had just said.

" We ordered it to go." I said nervously.

" I stayed at your parents house and they said you were not there and hadn't come home yet." She said growing impatient with my lies.

" Ok, I'll admit I lied about the family dinner because I didn't want to sit with you today." I said feeling guilty I lied in the first place.

" Why didn't you want to sit with me? I thought we were dating, I thought you said you loved me." She said, her voice cracking, and tears forming in her eyes.

"I saw you with a boy, and I got a little jealous, and I didn't want to start a fight. And I do love you Alls, you are the ONLY girl for me.!" I said meaning every word. ( Except for the part about the not wanting to start a fight, I wanted to pound him like a cutlet for looking at Ally with those goo goo eyes.)

" You mean Ethan? OMG! EWW!" She said making barfing noises.

" What you don't like him? Cause you sure were giving that flirty look you give me." I said.

" Ethan's my brother Austin! I like him but not that way! Gross!" She exclaimed.

" OMG I'm soo sorry!" I said before trying running to the bathroom to hide my embarrassment. But Ally caught my arm.

" What are you sorry about Austin? You didn't know." Ally said comforting.

"I know, but I shouldn't have gotten jealous." I said still feeling guilty and embarrassed.

" Austin." Ally said sweetly I turned my head to look at Ally, and once I was facing her, Ally started to lean in and I leaned in too. Thirty five minutes later after we had finished kissing, we started to work on the melody for the song Ally and I worked on earlier this morning. When we were done I faced Ally to stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

" I love you Alls." "I love you too Austin."

**And that's the last chapter for this story. **** But please leave me reviews or pm your story ideas, chapter titles, and title for the whole story. Then I'll pick from there. Who knows, I may combine a bunch of different ideas, and chapter titles together. But, I will pick the best title from the story, and the best story line. ( P.S I will NOT accept any bribes. Thank you.)**


	5. Author's note for Austin's Jealousy

**Author's note!**

**Hey guys! I see you all like my story, sadly, Austin's Jealousy is completed. However, depending on if you guys review ideas, I will make a sequel, and one of you guys will be the lucky winner who I will personally credit and give a shout out to for coming up with the story line! But, to make it fair, I will try to include everyone's ideas into my sequel. Please review your ideas. I will be more than happy to respond to them! I love you guys! Hugs and Kisses, RauraLover06! 3**


End file.
